The rapid development of the mobile Internet and the Internet of Things has led to explosive growth of data traffic and extensive rise of diversified and differentiated services. The fifth-generation mobile communication technology (5-generation, 5G), as a new-generation mobile communication technology, supports a higher rate, a huge number of links, an ultra-low delay, higher reliability, hundredfold increase of energy efficiency and the like with respect to the fourth-generation mobile communication technology (4-generation, 4G), so as to support new requirement changes. The ultra-low delay, as a key index of the 5G technology, directly affects the development of delay-limited services such as the Internet of Vehicles, industrial automation, remote control, and smart grids. A series of current standard researches on 5G delay reduction are gradually being advanced.
Transmission time interval (TTI) reduction, as the current important research direction of delay reduction, aims to reduce the length of a current TTI which is 1 ms long to 0.5 ms or even 1 to 2 symbols, thereby reducing minimum scheduling time exponentially. Thus, a single transmission delay can also be reduced exponentially without changing a frame structure.
In an existing long term evolution (LTE) uplink transmission system, a reference signal (RS) for data demodulation and data are multiplexed in a time-division manner. That is, the reference signal and the data occupy different time-domain symbols. This is the same for a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) and a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) of the current LTE. However, as the length of the TTI decreases, many problems occur. For example, when the length of the TTI is reduced to 1 to 7 symbols, the transmission structures of the existing PUCCH and PUSCH cannot be used directly; shortening of the TTI in time domain will affect the demodulation performance of transmitted information; and a decrease in the number of symbols within the TTI will result in a decrease in available resources for transmitting valid data due to excessive overheads of a reference signal (RS).
For the problem in the related art of a decrease in available resources of a physical uplink channel for sending valid data due to that the overheads of the reference signal increase as the number of symbols of the TTI decreases, no effective solution has been proposed yet.